Evil Pink Pixies
by Evil Pink Pixies
Summary: The Dursleys are dead, and Dumbledore asked his "friends" to watch over Harry. However, a set of twins with a famous father transfer to Hogwarts, into Harry's year. Things get turned upside down, Hermione falls for the boy, and Harry's left cold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Nardia! Where's my lemonade? I'm thirsty!" A tiny pixie with pigtails hurried across the threshold carrying a small glass. "Coming Miss!" She squeaked as she entered a miniscule doorway cloaked by rose petals. "It's about time too, I've been waiting nearly 15 minutes. What took you?" asked the angry pixie. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry, but I was caught up. Gardenia and Polintha had me clean their wings," Nardia replied sheepishly. "Yes, well, I'll have a word with them. Where's Gordy?" "Oh, didn't you hear Madam? He's been sentenced to flower labor," Nardia said feeling somewhat important that an Eldwin relied on her for information. "Gathering pollen again? What did he do this time?" She asked sipping her lemonade. "Weellll..." Nardia said, taking a long pause as if the next part was extremely crucial and vital gossip, "I heard that he was SEEN!" The Eldwin squeaked with delight. "Oh he'll be collecting pollen for weeks then! And that means, without him around, there's no one to mess up the plan!" "Yes ma'am. So we are carrying out with it then? We're going to...well..." Nardia began but was answered by the excited nods of the Eldwin. "Gather the others 'Dia, I wish to announce our plan and discuss the procedure with the council." "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Miss, they're all gathered in the common," Nardia called to the Eldwin. "Oh 'Dia, you've been my 'servant' pixie for almost a year now. Just call me by my name. All this ma'am business was for when I didn't respect you. Times have changed," the obviously more important pixie replied, as she struggled to polish her wings herself. "Oh, um...yes ma'am, I mean Neeble...here let me get that for you," Nardia said taking the polish from Neeble. "I'm looking forward to working on this project, aren't you Dia? Who knew that Dumbledore himself, would ask us, US, to help him with something?" Neeble asked excitedly, flitting over to the door, before Nardia could finish cleaning her wings. Nardia just nodded as she hurried over and pulled the rose pedal back. Neeble disappeared into the darkness behind it.  
  
"Here ye, here ye! Eldwin Neeble and Eldwin Lillia approach!" A messenger yelled as a crowd roared with applause. Two figures were seen entering the balcony that overlooked the common. Neeble, in front, looked as if she were the most important pixie in the entire village. Her complexion was a light pink with tiny shimmers, and her wings had a deep vibrant white glow to them. Her successor, Lillia, had the same skin tone, yet her wings were a shade of soft lavender blue. Other pixies, with wings of silver and gold, followed close behind. "Attention pixies of Thimblewood! It is my great pleasure to announce our victory over the fairies of Grundleshire. A special ceremony will be held for those who returned from the battle, and a special plaque will be hung in the square for all who lost their lives. Secondly, due to our victory, the great Albus Dumbledore has called upon us for a favor. Eldwin Lillia and I chose 7 of you to serve with us in this mission. 'Tis a great honor, for it gives us pixies a good name. We shall all be proud," Neeble declared delighted. Lillia nodded beside her, and withdrew a scroll of parchment from a silver pouch around her waist. "The lucky pixies are Nardia Lovell, Polintha Missit, Gardenia Blossom, Arwen Firnlee, Weddelin Pogdeton, Sky Styxell, and Juliance Purpleheart. Good luck to you on your journey. Eldwin Neeble will accompany you to Hogwarts School on September 1st. On that day you should be gathered here at 5 A.M., no later. Stragglers WILL be left behind. Thank you all. Kolpieta Bershar please meet us in the council room for further planning. Everyone back to work!"  
  
"Now, we have an issue to discuss," An elder male pixie said as he stood up from his chair. "I agree Bershar," Neeble said, also standing up. "First of all, what is this favor Dumbledore has asked of us?" Bershar asked, twisting his silver beard between his fingers. "It entails a young lad. One by the name of Harry Potter. We must ensure his safety around the school, you know, make sure he doesn't get himself into a quandary," Neeble explained. "I assume that Dumbledore expects you all to be invisible?" Bershar asked. Neeble nodded. "The boy must not know of our existence. And, there's more," she said. "Well, go on.tell," he demanded. "There is going to be two new students joining his year. I believe their names are.oh, I can't remember at this moment, but they came from the U.S. Beverly and Jacob something.The children of that famous Fitchburg Finches seeker. You know, that Massachusetts Quidditch team?" Neeble said, looking as if she were disappointed that she forgot the name. Bershar gasped, and stared at Neeble with icy blue wide eyes. "It can't be.No!.Are their last names.Is it.Is it Brankovitch?" he asked, now clinging to his chair as if he were to fall down if his hand let go. "Yes! I believe it is," Neeble said. "Jumpin' honey of the sprig, that one.We're in for a long term.." Bershar said, clutching his heart. "Um.you should get some sleep, old boy. You look terrible," she said, clapping a hand on his back, and helping him out of the room. "Neeble, you keep that boy out of trouble, you hear me. With that man's children running about the school, there's no telling what might happen," Bershar said as they exited the room, "I had to watch over the girl once." "Tell me about it," Neeble said in a voice like she was talking to a child, as she brought the Kolpieta to his room. 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: Sorry guys, but I forgot to write a disclaimer for chapter 1, however since it was all my characters basically, it didn't REALLY matter. But, just to be safe: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER or other characters created by J.K Rowling. I hope you liked my story. Chapter 2 coming soon! Please R+R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter sat up in bed. His scar, which was running searing pains through his head, had awaken him from his slumber. He picked his glasses off his bedside table, and put them on. Suddenly everything came into focus, and he was able to look at the clock. It was 3:12 in the morning. 'Oi,' he thought, as he yawned and another piercing pain shot through his head. "Why is it, I'm always waking up like this? Just once I'd like to get a full nights sleep. I wonder what's going on now..." He said out loud to himself, as he got out of bed only now realizing the shouts and screams coming from Dudley's room. 'Fool probably had a nightmare. Ah well, it'll probably be a sight to see,' he thought getting up and proceeding through his bedroom door, down the hall, and pausing for a moment outside Dudley's door. "No! Please NOOOOOOO!!! Mum, Dad! Even HARRY! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Harry stood there for a moment contemplating the situation. On the one hand, he could help Dudley in whatever it was that was wrong with the great yank, OR, he could stand outside his door and listen joyously to his shouts of pain and fright, like he would have done to him, Harry. "ARRRRRGH NO!" That was it, Harry was going to go in there. Standing there was just cruel. Harry opened the door. The sight inside was frightening. Dudley was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists and a cloaked figure was standing next to him, pointing his wand at Dudley's head. "Tell me where Potter is, boy, or I'll blow your head off!" said a high pitched voice. Dudley whimpered in fear and muttered something. "What Muggle? SPEAK!" the figure prodded Dudley with the wand and gave him a shock. "He's in his room!" Dudley screamed, "Where's my mum!" "It's such a shame, your mum and dad have been, hmm, how to put this, well, I've taken care of them," the man said and laughed so coldly that Harry felt a chill. Harry turned around and peaked out the door. Down the hall, was Vernon and Petunia's room. Their door was slightly opened, and Harry could barely make out a limp hand in the background. He turned back to the Death Eater with a fiery look in his eyes. Yes, it was true that disliked the Dursley's, and yes, they disliked him as well. But, Harry had to admit, that they had been somewhat decent, if anything, to him over the past years, and since he knew what it felt like to lose his parents, he felt a wave of sympathy wash over him, for Dudley.  
  
"HARRY MAKE HIM STOP!" Harry had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the Death Eater hitting Dudley with the Cruciatus Curse. Dudley had just barely said the words through his screams, but Harry got the point. He ran back to his room and retrieved his wand. He heard the screams get louder and more pained as he ran around the corner and into the room. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at the masked Death Eater, who flew to the back wall, dropping his wand. "WHO WAS THAT?!" he yelled in his high pitched voice. "It was your worst nightmare. Leave my cousin alone now!" Harry shouted at the Death Eater, which we can safely call Voldemort, and then did a spell that released Dudley from the manacles binding him to the ceiling. "Dudley, quick, do what I say, especially if you want to live. Go in my room and write a quick letter to Dumbledore. Tell him that we are under attack here, and to contact Sirius too," Harry said in a hurried sort of voice. Dudley kind of nodded and proceeded to run out the door past him, but stopped short. "But Harry, its early morning, how will the post get there in time. We'll be dead by then!" "You boy! Who are you talking to? Is it a ghost, or perhaps an invisibility cloak?" Voldemort asked, and then started to swipe about the room shouting, "Show yourself Coward!" "Dudley, let Hedwig, my owl, out of her cage after you write the note, and tie it to her leg. If you tell her that I sent you, she'll most likely let you, just be nice to her. Then send her off. She'll know where to go. Just tell her to bring it to Dumbldore, A.S.A.P. I'll hold this slime bucket off until he gets here. Now HURRY!" Harry yelled at Dudley, who ran to Harry's room as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Harry turned to Voldemort wondering why he couldn't see him. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at Voldemort again, knocking him backwards into the wall. His wand, which Voldemort had picked back up after the first Expelliarmus spell hit him, went flying out of his hand, and fell to the floor in front of Harry's feet. Harry bent down to pick it up, but Voldemort summoned it to him first. 'I didn't know he could do magic without his wand,' Harry thought, 'This could be a problem!.' "Rictusempra!" Harry shouted, sending Voldemort into hysterical fits of laughter. That spell was his personal favorite. "YOU WILL PAY!" Voldemort managed through bits of giggles, "WHOEVER YOU ARE!" "No, I don't think so!" Harry replied coolly, even though he was most aware that Voldemort couldn't hear him. "Finite Incantatem," Harry said, stopping the spell, then decided to have some fun with Voldemort before Dumbledore could come to 'Finish him off.' "Oh Voldy Moldy! You silly coward, how is it that you are supposedly the most powerful dark wizard of your time, yet you only seem to hurt the muggles the most? The muggles who can't defend themselves against your power. No wonder they think your powerful. The cat is always more tactful than the mouse," Harry said mockingly. He raised his wand once again, ready to do another 'Expelliarmus' spell, when it felt as if Harry had been suddenly hit in the gut. He flew backwards, dropping his wand as he went, which rolled away from him and under Dudley's bed. 'Shoot,' Harry thought, realizing that there was no way he could reach it from where he was. Voldemort on the other hand, bent over and picked it up. "Hmm," he said aloud, examining the wand, "Pheonix feather...how peculiar...this is Harry Potter's wand. Show yourself boy, or I'll blow you to smithereens! I know your in here!" Harry however, knew that these threats were none too effective seeing as Voldemort couldn't see him. He got up off his feet and walked over to Voldemort, to try to pry the wand out of his hands. Harry was very close to getting a full grip on the wand, when he took another sudden blow to the chest. Harry fell to the floor weezing, and gasping for breath. Voldemort was now shooting various spells at different points of the room, hoping to hit him, no doubt. "Don't you worry boy! I'll put you out of your misery and suffering. Just like I did for your mother," Voldemort said in his high-pitched cold voice, as he once again hit Harry with an 'Expelliarmus' spell. "Dudley! Have you sent the letter yet?" Harry yelled in the direction of his room, although he doubted that Dudley would hear him over Voldemorts yells. "Yeah I sent it," he said loudly from the next room over. "Good, stay over there okay?" Harry yelled, as he got up and charged himself at Voldemort. Harry jumped on top of him and starting hitting him in the face fiercly. this seemed to no effect, however, because Voldemort managed to figure out where Harry's chest was, by the force on him, and pointed the wand towards it. "AVADA KEDAB-" "EXPELLIARMUS!" A familiar voice interrupted, unabling Voldemort to finish his curse. Harry was more than grateful to be thrown across the room, instead of lying on the floor dead. "YOU HEATHEN! DON'T YOU DARE COME TO THIS HOUSE LOOKING FOR HARRY POTTER EVER AGAIN!" A fierce voice was yelling at Voldemort. Harry looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore, accompanied by Sirius, who was standing next to him, looking as if it was taking all his mirth to not jump on Voldemort and brutally attack him. "YOU JUST WAIT DUMBLEDORE! I'LL HAVE HIM TAKEN CARE OF SOONER OR LATER! AS FOR THE MUGGLES, HAVE FUN SCRAPING THEIR COLD, LIFELESS BODIES OFF THE CARPET!" He yelled as he exited the threshold through the open window in the room. A high-pitched laughter was heard through the air, before he was gone. Sirius looked out the window to make sure that Voldemort had completely vacated the premisis, before running over to Harry. Dumbledore on the other hand, left and headed towards Vernon and Petunia's room. "Harry! Are you all right? Did he hurt you badly?" Sirius asked concerned, while checking Harry's arms or bruises. "Nah, maybe just a few scratches, or bruises even, but no blood!" Harry said, trying to calm Sirius down a bit; he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Are you sure? Oh alright then, let's go see if Dumbledore needs any help," he said, helping Harry to his feet, and escorting him out of the room, down the hall, and into the Dursley's bedroom. "Something the matter, Albus?" Sirius asked. "I'm afraid so. It seems that...well, Sirius, they're dead. Avada Kedabra curse, no doubt. Just look at their eyes..." Dumbledore said, as he stooped down, checking their pulses, and examining their arms and legs. "No sign of a struggle, is there?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore shook his head, no. "Mobilus Corpus," he said, casting a spell so the bodies would levitate, and move easier. He moved them out of the room, and into the downstairs parlour. He and Sirius were continuing their conversation of what to do, when Harry realized that Dudley was still in his room. He turned around on the stairs, and went in, to see if he could calm Dudley down a bit. The second he reached the doorway, however, he realized it wouldn't be an easy task, as Dudley had somehow wedged himself into the tiny space under Harry's desk, and was whimpering like a puppy. "Dudley? It's okay, you can come out now," Harry said, closing the door behind him. "Harry, who was that man? Why was he after you?" "That was.Voldemort. He's a bad wizard. The worst actually, and he has all these followers. He wants revenge, for some reason. He tried to kill me when I was a baby. He was the one who killed my mum and dad. I guess, I guess he couldn't see me, so he tortured you," Harry said thoughtfully. "He tried to kill you?" Dudley asked. "Yeah. With the same spell that killed your paren-. With the same spell that.Ahhh.yeah.." Said Harry, at a loss of words. "Yeah, well." Dudley didn't know what to say. For once, he felt bad for Harry and the hardships he faced. Harry held a hand out to him. "C'mon, Dud. I imagine Dumbledore will want to talk to ya," he said, helping Dudley out of the small space under the desk. "Dumbledore, you can't! That boy has taken everything Harry has ever wanted. Don't give him Hogwarts too!" Sirius was pacing back and forth in the den of the Dursley's house. Harry and Dudley quietly slipped down the stairs and stood in the corner of the room. "Sirius, it isn't that easy. Dudley has no-where else to go," said Dumbledore quietly. "NO WHERE ELSE TO GO?! Dumbledore, Harry's told me stories about some fat aunt Marge. He could go with her!" Sirius said, throwing his arms up in the air and racing back and forth now. "You know he cannot go there, Sirius. Did you listen to what Voldemort said? He'll be coming back for Harry and Dudley. Dudley has to be protected. He is coming and that's final!" Dumbledore said sternly. Harry cleared his throat. Both Dumbledore and Sirius looked over at the two boys. "Ahh. Harry, Dudley. Come sit on the sofa. We have some issues to discuss," Said the professor, patting the seat next to him. The boys obeyed. "Professor, I was wonde-" Dumbledore quieted Harry with a wave of his hand. "I need you both to listen well. First on the clipboard, Dudley, your parents are.dead. I'm terribly sorry. You and Harry will both accompany me to Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays, along with Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said. "Hermione? What happened to her? Is she alright?" Harry asked, jumping up. "Calm down Harry, she's fine. However, her home was.well her home was blown up. Destroyed. Her parents are renting a villa, but we feel it's safer if Hermione stays with you two. Secondly, Dudley, you will attend Hogwarts with Harry. However, we will be bringing in a Muggle tutor for you from that school you currently attend, what was the name? Smelly's? Any-who, you will be allowed to take classes that don't require a great deal of magic to perform. Such as: Herbology, Muggle Studies, Divination, History of Magic, Potions, Astrology, Arithmancy, and if you like you may sit in and watch Transfiguration. Who knows, we may squeeze the magic out of you," he said, getting up. "Go to bed now. You can pack your things tomorrow for Hogwarts. You need your sleep," Sirius said, pushing Harry up the stairs. "Yes, and you will be sharing a room tonight. I'll magic a bed into Harry's room. Sirius and I need a place to sleep," Dumbledore said, waving his wand. "G'night!" "We've got a big day in the morning!" 


End file.
